A game apparatus capable of individually controlling four racing cars is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-6114, laid-open on Feb. 29, 2000. In the game apparatus of this first example of prior art, in a racing game where a plurality of racing cars run a predetermined course to compete for a ranking. The time differences between the plurality of racing cars passing through an arbitrarily-located check point is calculated. When the time difference between the plurality of racing cars at the check point becomes more than a predetermined time period, the engine output and grip of tires of successive racing cars are changed to reduce the time difference.
Another example of prior art allowing a plurality of players to play a game by viewing a common screen displayed by a parent game device and individual screens displayed on respective child devices is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-334170 laid-open, on Dec. 5, 2000. In the game system of this second prior art, in a role playing game, for example, an entire virtual world is displayed on the common screen, and a display range including each player object is shown on each individual screen.
In the first prior art, the successive racing cars increase in performance depending on the time difference between the plurality of racing cars at the check point, but this does not individually present the support information to each player in accordance with the degree of progress of the game of each player object, and this does not cause each player to make a determination for advancing through the game based on the display of support information. Furthermore, this does not arrange an item near an arbitrary player object on the basis of the degree of the progress of the game of each player object to cause the player to search the item. Thus, there is a problem because the monotony of the game makes the game uninteresting.
In the second prior art, information may be known to each of the players in common is displayed on the common screen, and information known only to a specific player is displayed on the individual screen. However, the support information based on the degree of the progress of the game is never displayed on the individual screen, nor is an item arranged near the arbitrary player object. Accordingly, the second prior art has the same problem as the first prior art.
A third prior art featuring live coverage of the racing game executed by the plurality of game apparatuses is disclosed in a Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2000-167250, laid-open on Jun. 20, 2000.
However, the third prior art broadcasts the state of the game to be executed by each game apparatus by sound, and merely imitates a television broadcast coverage. In addition, even though the television broadcast coverage is imitated, it was not conceived that the broadcast coverage would influence the state of the game.
In addition, a fourth prior art is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-open No. 2001-137536, laid-open on May 22, 2001. The fourth prior art is a baseball game, where a field for playing the baseball game and an announcer are shown on the display, live.
However, in the fourth prior art, the announcer merely faces front, and does not speak to the player. Even though the fourth prior art imitates broadcast coverage, the effect on the player is not taken into account.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present exemplary illustrative embodiment to provide a novel game system.
A first feature of the present exemplary illustrative embodiment is to provide a game system in which required information is individually displayed with respect to each player on the basis of degree of progress of the game of each player object.
Another first feature of the present exemplary illustrative embodiment is to provide a game system for controlling an arrangement position of an item on the basis of the degree of progress of the game of each player object.
A second feature of the present exemplary illustrative embodiment is to provide a game system in which sound is utilized to influence the progress of the game.
A third feature of the present exemplary illustrative embodiment is to provide a game system in which the objects can be differentiated for each player.
A first exemplary illustrative embodiment for the first feature is a game system (FIG. 1) in which a plurality of child game devices (reference numeral representative of a relevant or corresponding portion or component in this illustrative embodiment is “100”, hereinafter, the same is applied) are connected to a parent game device (200). The parent game device displays a common screen on a first display (300), the plurality of child game devices each display an individual screen on a second display (20) provided on each child game device, and whereby, a plurality of players (600a-600d) can perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving player objects (702a-702d, 802a-802d) in a virtual space by operating the respective child game devices while viewing the common screen and the individual screen.
Each of the child game devices includes an operating means (10a-10c, 10l, 10r) for being operated by a player, a first transmitter (16, 30c, S710, S822) for transmitting child game device data created on the basis of an operated state by the operating means to the parent game device, a first receiver (16, 30c, S700, S714, S812) for receiving parent game device data from the parent game device, and a first image data generator (16, 22, 30c, S716, S814) for generating first image data to display the individual screen on the second display on the basis of the parent game device data received by the first receiver.
The parent game device includes a second receiver (38, 30a, S132, S202) for receiving each of the child game device data transmitted from the first transmitter, a second image data generator (38, 42, 30a, S220) for generating second image data to display the common screen on the first display on the basis of each of the child game device data received by the second receiver, a game progress degree detector (38, 30a, S3200, S3300, S3402, S3520) for detecting a degree of progress of the game of each player object, a display information data storage device (30d, FIG. 38) for storing a plurality of display information data relating to the progress of the game, a display information data selector (38, 30a, S3222, S3404, S3426) for selecting predetermined display information data out of the plurality of display information data for each player object on the basis of the degree of progress of the game of each player object detected by the game progress degree detector, a parent game device data creator (38, 42, 30a, S212) for creating parent game device data differing for each child game device on the basis of each of the child game device data received by the second receiver and the display information data for each player object selected by the display information data selector, and a second transmitter (38, 30a, S214) for transmitting the parent game device data created by the parent game device data creator to the first receiver provided to the corresponding child game device.
The game progress degree detector detects a ranking of each player object, the parent game device further comprises a player object designator (38, 30a, S3200, S3300) for designating an arbitrary player object on the basis of the game progress degree detector, wherein the display information data selector selects display information data relating to the progress of the game out of the plurality of display information data with respect to the designated player object.
The parent game device includes a sound data storage device (30b) for storing a plurality of sound data relating to the progress of the game, a sound data selector (38, 30a, S3214, S3314) for selecting sound data relating to the progress of the game out of the plurality of sound data with respect to the designated player object, and a sound data outputting device (38, 30a, S240) for outputting the sound data selected by the sound data selector.
The parent game device may further comprise an item data storage device (30b) for storing a plurality of item data relating to the progress of the game, an item data selector (38, 30a, S3304) for selecting an arbitrary item data out of the plurality of item data on the basis of a state of the designated player object, an item arranging position specifier (38, 30a, S3302) for specifying an arbitrary position in close to a coordinates position of the designated player object as an item data arranging position, and an item data arranger (38, 30a, S3312) for arranging the selected item data at the position specified by the item arranging position specifier.
It is appropriate that the sound data selector selects sound data indicating that the item data is arranged by the item data arranger.
It is appropriate that the player object designator designates a player object in a lower ranking.
Another exemplary illustrative embodiment for the first feature is a game system (FIG. 1) in which a plurality of players (600a-600d) perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving respective player objects (702a-702d, 802a-802d) appearing in a virtual space while viewing a common screen displayed on a display (300), comprising an operating means (10a-10c, 10l, 10r) for being operated by each player; an image data generator (38, 42, 30a, S220) for generating image data to display the common screen on the display on the basis of an operation state of the operating means; a game progress degree detector (38, 30a, S3200, S3300, S3402, S3520) for detecting a degree of progress of the game of each player object; a player object designator (38, 30a, S3200, S3300) for designating an arbitrary player object on the basis of the game progress degree detector; an item data storage device (30b) for storing a plurality of item data relating to the progress of the game; an item data selector (38, 30a, S3304) for selecting an arbitrary item data out of the plurality of item data on the basis of a state of the designated player object; an item arranging position specifier (38, 30a, S3302) for specifying an arranging position of the item data based on a coordinate position of the designated player object; and an item data arranger (38, 30a, S3312) for arranging the selected item data at the position specified by the position specifier.
It is appropriate that the game progress degree detector detects a ranking of each of player objects, the player object designator designates a player object in a lower ranking on the basis of the game progress degree detector, and the item arranging position specifier specifies an arbitrary position in close to the coordinates position of the designated player object as an arranging position.
Another exemplary illustrative embodiment for the first feature is a control method in a game system in which a plurality of child game devices are connected to a parent game device, the parent game device displays a common screen on a first display, the plurality of child game devices each display an individual screen on a second display provided on each child game device, and whereby, a plurality of players can perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving player objects in a virtual space by operating an operating means provided in the respective child game devices while viewing the common screen and the individual screen, and the parent game device comprises a display information data storage device for storing a plurality of display information data relating to a progress of the game, wherein each of the child game devices may execute the following steps of: (a) transmitting child game device data created on the basis of an operating state by the operating means to the parent game device, (b) receiving parent game device data from the parent game device; and (c) generating first image data to display the individual screen on the second display on the basis of the parent game device data received in step (b); the parent game device may execute the following steps of: (d) receiving each of the child game device data transmitted in step (a): (e) generating second image data to display the common screen on the first display on the basis of each of the child game device data received in step (d); (f) detecting the degree of progress of the game of each player object; (g) selecting for each player object predetermined display information data from the plurality of display information data on the basis of the degree of progress of the game of each of the player objects detected in step (f); (h) creating parent game device data differing for each child game device on the basis of each of the child game device data received in step (d) and the display information data selected for each player object in step (g); and (i) transmitting the parent game device data created in step (h) to each of the corresponding child game devices.
A further exemplary illustrative embodiment for the first feature is a control method of a game system in which a plurality of players perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving respective player objects appearing in a virtual space by operating an operating means while viewing a common screen displayed by a display, and an item data storage device for storing a plurality of item data relating to progress of the game is provided, comprising the following steps of: (a) generating image data for displaying the common screen on the display on the basis of an operating state of the operating means; (b) detecting a degree of progress of the game of each player object; (c) designating an arbitrary player object on the basis of the degree of progress of the game; (d) selecting arbitrary item data out of the plurality of item data on the basis of a state of the designated player object; (e) specifying and arranging the position of the item data on the basis of a coordinate position of the designated player object; and (f) arranging the selected item data at the position specified in step (e).
According to an exemplary illustrative embodiment of the first feature, since display information data differing for each player is displayed on the individual screen of each child game device on the basis of degree of progress of the game of each player object, it is possible to support each player by individually displaying support information depending on the degree of progress of the game of each player. Accordingly, each player advances in the game by viewing and determining the support information individually displayed; therefore, it is possible to engage in an interesting game with long-lasting appeal.
Where the information for supporting the progress of the game of a specific player is displayed on the individual screen of the player, respective players move closer to one another as the game progresses, capable of creating a competitive game state.
Where information for supporting the progress of the game of a specific player is applied by a sound, the respective players move closer to one another as the game progresses, capable of creating a competitive game state.
Where the item relating to the progress of the game is arranged in a position close to the specific player object, the proximity allows the player to easily find the item, capable of creating a state in which the item is easily obtained for advantageously advancing the game.
A player can easily know that the item relating to the progress of the game is arranged in a position close to the specific player object by an informing sound.
Where a player object of a lower ranking is designated, a game state in which the player object in the lower ranking is benefited is created to catch up with a player object in the upper ranking, capable of creating a competitive game development.
Where the item is arranged at the position based on the coordinate position of an arbitrary player object on the basis of the degree of the progress of the game of each player object, the item arranged in association with the player can be pursued, capable of creating an interesting game.
Since the item relevant to the progress of the game is arranged in a position close to the player object in the lower ranking, the player object in the lower ranking can easily find the item, capable of creating a state where the item for advantageously advancing the game is easily obtained.
An exemplary illustrative embodiment for the second feature is a game system in which a plurality of child game devices (100) are connected to a parent game device (200), the plurality of child game devices each display an individual screen on a first display (20) provided on each child game device, the parent game device displays a common image on a second display (300), and whereby, a plurality of players can perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving player objects (702c, 802c) in a virtual space by operating the respective child game devices while viewing the common screen and the individual screen, wherein each of the child game devices includes an operating means (10, 10a, 10b, 10c, 10l, 10r) for being operated by a player, a first transmitter (16, 14, 12, S710) for transmitting child game device data (D126) created on the basis of an operating state by the operating means to the parent game device, a first receiver (12, 14, 16, S714) for receiving parent game device data (D222-D230) from the parent game device, and a first image data generator (16, 22, 24, 26, S716) for generating individual image data to display the individual image on the first display on the basis of the parent game device data received by the first receiver, and the parent game device includes a second receiver (34a-34d, 36, 38, S202) for receiving the child game device data transmitted from the first transmitter, a parent game device data creator (38, S212) for creating the parent game device data on the basis of the plurality of child game device data received by the second receiver, a second transmitter (38, 36, 34a-34d, S214) for transmitting the parent game device data created by the parent game device data creator to respective of the first receiver provided to the plurality of child game devices, a second image data generator (38, 42, 44, 46, S220) for generating a common image to be displayed on the second display on the basis of the respective child game device data received by the second receiver, a sound data storage device (40, 40i) for storing a plurality of sound data, a player object state detector (38, S3300, S3420, S3602) for detecting a state of each player object, an action determining device (38, S3214, S3314, S3612) for determining for each player object what is an action required for attaining the predetermined purpose on the basis of the state of said each player object detected by the player object state detector, a sound data selector (38, S3214, S3314, S3612) for selecting sound data including information required to inform a relevant player of a required action determined by the action determining device out of the plurality of sound data stored in the sound data storage device, and a sound data outputting device (38, 42, 48, S240) for outputting sound data of predetermined sound data stored in the sound data storage device on the basis of the sound data selector.
According to the present exemplary illustrative embodiment, the information for attaining the purpose is applied by a sound for each player object by the parent game device, and therefore, it is possible to provide a novel facilitating aspect of the game.
The common image data generator includes a facilitator object data generator (S226) for displaying on the second display a facilitator object that acts as if it generates a sound generated by the sound data, and the facilitator object data generator generates a facilitator object in a different manner (S3218, S3318, S3616) depending on which player the sound data selected by the sound data selector is directed to.
This makes it possible to clarify which player object the facilitator object instructs an action to attain the purpose.
It is appropriate that the facilitator object data generator generates a facilitator object turning on a different direction depending on which player the sound data selected by the sound data selector is directed to.
This makes it possible to clarify which player object the facilitator object instructs an action for attaining the purpose.
The child device data includes inquiry data (D128) for inquiring what action is required for attaining the predetermined purpose on the basis of an operating state of the operating means, and the action determining device determines (S3612), when the second receiver receives the inquiry data, what action is required for attaining the predetermined purpose based on a state of the player object that made an inquiry.
This makes it possible to provide the information with the player requiring the information, capable of effectively outputting the sound data.
The child game device further includes an item generator (S38, S800) for generating an item utilized during the game when a predetermined game state comes, and the child game device data includes the inquiry data in response to a predetermined operation of the operating means when the item is generated by the item generator.
This makes it possible to provide the information with only the child device to which the item occurs out of the plurality of child devices, capable of improving a facilitating aspect of the game.
The required action may be a destination, and the required information may be a direction to the destination.
This makes it possible to realize a novel orienteering game.
Another exemplary illustrative embodiment for the second feature is a control method in a game system in which a plurality of child game devices are connected to a parent game device, where the plurality of child game devices each display an individual screen on a first display provided for each child game device, the parent game device displays a common screen on a second display, and whereby, a plurality of players can perform a game to attain a predetermined purpose by moving player objects in a virtual space by operating the respective child game devices while viewing the common screen and the individual screen. Each child game device includes an operating means being operated by a player, a first transmitter for transmitting child game device data created on the basis of an operating state by the operating means to the parent game device, a first receiver for receiving parent game device data from the parent game device, and a first image data generator for generating individual image data to display the individual image on the first display on the basis of the parent game device data received by the first receiver, comprising the following steps of (a) receiving the child game device data transmitted from the first transmitter; (b) creating the parent game device data on the basis of the plurality of child game device data; (c) transmitting the parent game device data created step (b) to the respective first receiver provided to the plurality of child game devices; (d) generating a common image to be displayed on the second display on the basis of each of the child game device data received in step (a); (e) detecting the state of each player object; (f) determining for each player object what action is required for attaining the predetermined purpose on the basis of the state of each said player object detected in step (e); (g) selecting sound data including information required to inform a relevant player of the required action determined in step (f) out of a plurality of sound data; and (h) outputting predetermined sound data on the basis of step (g).
Another exemplary illustrative embodiment of the second feature is a game system in which a plurality of player objects are respectively controlled by a plurality of players, comprising: a plurality of operating means (10, 10a, 10b, 10c, 10l, 10r) provided for each player; a plurality of first displays (20) provided for each player; a sound generator (301) provided in common for each of the players; a player object controller (38, S204) for performing a movement control of each of the player objects in response to an operation of each of the operating means; a first image data generator (16, 22, 24, 26, S716) for generating, on the basis of the state of movement of each of the player objects to be controlled by the player object controller, individual image data to display an individual image on the first display provided to the player operating the player object; a sound data storage device (40, 40i) for storing a plurality of sound data relating to a content of a game operation to be performed by the player operating the player object; a sound data selector (38, S3214, S3314, S3612) for selecting sound data from the sound data storage device according to a state of the player object; and a sound data output device (38, 42, 48, S240) for outputting the sound data selected by the sound data selector to the sound generator.
According to the present exemplary illustrative embodiment, a plurality of players each obtain the required information by sound, capable of obtaining a novel facilitating aspect of the game.
A further exemplary illustrative embodiment for the second feature is a game system in which a plurality of player objects are respectively controlled by a plurality of players, where a control method of a game system in which a plurality of operating means provided for each player, a plurality of first displays provided for each player, a sound data storage device provided in common with each of the players, and a sound generator provided in common with each of the players, comprising following steps of: (a) performing a movement control of each of the player objects in response to an operation of each of the operating means; (b) generating, on the basis of the state of movement of each of the player objects to be controlled in step (a), individual image data to display an individual image on the first display provided to the player operating the player object; (c) selecting sound data relating to a content of a game operation to be performed by the player operating the player object from the sound data storage according to a sate of the player object; and (d) outputting the sound data selected in step (c) to the sound generator.
The exemplary illustrative embodiment for the third feature is a game apparatus that is operated by a player, which is connected with a plurality of operating devices (100) outputting operating information as operation data, and executes a game by displaying an image on a display (300), comprising: a plurality of connectors (34a-34d) for being connected with the operating devices; a connected state detector (38, S116) for detecting which connector out of the plurality of connectors the operating device is connected to; an object data output device (38, 42, 44, 46, S220) for outputting object data to display an object (900 or 910) on the display; a direction determining device (38, S122) for assigning a direction proper for each player in correspondence to a connected state detected by the connected state detector; an object data determining device (38, S3218, S3318, S3616) for determining, when an event to be executed for each player occurs, object data output by the object data output device depending on which direction a player relating to the event is assigned to by the direction determining device; and an image data output device (38, 42, 44, 46, S220) for outputting image data to display an image on the display on the basis of the object data to be output by the object data output device.
According to the present exemplary illustrative embodiment, a manner of the object can be differentiated for each player, and thus, the player feels an affinity for the game, and enjoys playing the game, devoting himself to the game world.
It is appropriate that the plurality of connectors are aligned, and the direction determining device determines a direction to be assigned for each player operating the operating device connected to the connector in an order of alignment of the connector.
This makes it possible to change the manner of the object for each player depending on the position where the plurality of players operate, allowing the player to easily confirm to which player the event occurs by viewing the object.
It is appropriate that the direction determining device changes the direction depending upon the number of operating devices connected to the connector.
This makes it possible to change the direction depending on the number of operating devices connected to the connector, capable of making the manner of the object precisely correspond to the manner of the player.
It is appropriate that a direction of the object is set, and the object data determining device determines the object data such that the object is turned to a direction of the player corresponding to the event.
This makes it possible to direct the object to the player, allowing the player to more easily confirm to which player the event occurs by viewing the object.
It is appropriate that the object is an object (900) representative of a person including eyes, and the object data determining device determines the object data such that eyes of the object are turned to a direction of the player corresponding to the event.
This makes it possible to direct the object to the player, allowing the player to more easily confirm to which player the event occurs by viewing the object.
It is appropriate that the object is an object (910) representative of a weapon, and the object data determining device determines the object data such that a firing position of the weapon is determined depending on a direction of the player corresponding to the event.
This makes it possible to differentiate the firing position of the weapon for each player, allowing the player to easily confirm which player fires the weapon by viewing the object.
Another exemplary illustrative embodiment for the third feature is a control method of a game apparatus that is operated by a player, which connects a plurality of operating devices outputting operating information as operation data with a plurality of connector, and executes a game by displaying an image on a display, comprising the following steps of: (a) detecting which connector out of the plurality of connectors the operating device is connected to; (b) outputting object data to display an object on the display; (c) a direction determining device for assigning a direction proper for each player in correspondence to a connected state detected in step (a); (d) determining, when an event to be executed for each player occurs, object data to be output in step (b) depending on which direction a player relating to the event is assigned to in step (c); and (e) outputting image data to display an image on the display on the basis of the object data to be output in step (b).